1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for examining a glass substrate of a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for examining a flat panel display device in which the tact time for examining inferiority of the glass substrate is reduced as much as possible, manufacturing costs are reduced by simplifying a product, and a foot print is reduced, and an examining method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a flat panel display device is a display device designed to reduce big volume and heavy weight, disadvantages of a cathode ray tube. Flat panel display devices, generally include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, and a light emitting display.
The apparatus for examining the flat panel display devices as described above is designed to determine whether or not the flat panel display device is inferior such that a light is projected to the glass substrate (for example, an LCD panel) and a worker checks the quantity of the reflected light.
The apparatus for examining a flat panel display device includes a visual inspector for determining the inferiority by a worker's visual inspection and an auto-probe using a vision system.
In other words, by using the auto-probe, various inferiorities including the inferiorities difficult to detect with the naked eye are examined and the worker carries out the visual inspection using the visual inspector to determine whether or not the glass substrate is inferior.
In this case, inferiority includes a pixel inferiority with respect to a specific coordinate, a line inferiority of the specific coordinate, and a foreign matter inferiority.
However, in the conventional apparatus for examining a flat panel display device, since the auto-probe and the visual inspector are independently provided, the foot print of the processing line for examining is increased.
Additionally, since there is required a separate carrier for carrying the glass substrate from the auto-probe to the visual inspector (or from the visual inspector to the auto-probe), manufacturing costs are increased.
Moreover, since a procedure for examining the inferiority of the glass substrate must be sequentially carried out at two places, the working time, that is, the tact time is longer.